Broken Heart
by Elements
Summary: Sequel to "The Untold Truth" Through the eyes of Seto remeber the event leading up to the death of the one he loved. Super slight refernace to SetoJou
1. Default Chapter

Water: WERE BACK!  
  
Wind: And even badder this time!  
  
Fire: You mean better  
  
Wind :... O yea better opps...  
  
Water: Yes were back after being gone for about a month. I have just been doing other stuff, but now I'm back in the mood and ready to write. Also as I said in my last update this is my first specially made story.  
  
!!!This story is dedicated to ArrowSphear for her helpful reviews!!!  
  
Water: This story has slight yaoi in it but only has reference of Seto/Jou.  
  
Wind: STARTING STORY! FIRE TAKE IT AWAY!  
  
Fire: fine.. we do not own anything of yu-gi-oh show or corporation.  
  
Water: Lastly this story was hard to write so I'm sorry is it doesn't make great sense write now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Broken Heart  
  
"talking"  
  
(*Seto's pov)  
  
Why did I do what I did? I lost the one person who I could have actually cared for and cared for me. Not for my money, but for the real me the one they wanted to see so much, but now it's too late. It's not like I didn't want to be with him. It just more that I didn't see it till the very end. You know the saying "You don't know what you have till you lose it". Yea well now that's kicking me right in the ass and I deserve it. It's my fault he is gone and never to come back. It's all my fault...  
  
~flash back~  
  
" I. I left because I couldn't take what you said" he whispers barely capable of hearing. "Why? we get into fights all the time I have never seen you respond that bad before" getting upset with him "I... I . I cant tell you why" he says softly " I have a right to know!" I was getting angry and would not tolerate his covered answers. "I like you ok!!!" he said getting angrier by the second " THAT'S WHY I TOOK WHAT YOU SAID SO BADLY" I thinks 'There was no way that Jou could like me. All I did to Jou was insult him and degrade him. How could he like him. "WELL I DON"T LIKE YOU JOU!!"  
  
~end flash back~  
  
(*Seto's pov)  
  
I now sit down on my couch in the living room. Constantly rethinking the events that lead up to why Jou did what he did. I knew that what I said that day had a huge impact on him. I bet he didn't knew it had just as a big one on me. During that whole part I was aching to just tell him I was sorry, but I couldn't for some reason I just could not say what was needed to make him feel better. All the came out were more insults and I had to watch him suffer because I couldn't  
  
~flash back~  
  
There was no one as school. I knew I was going to get Jou back for making me feel so bad for him and what it not a better way then humiliating him in front of the whole school. I know I can do it because I have the whole school around my finger. I can make people do whatever I want and whenever. They are smart enough to not question what I am telling them unlike a disobedient pup.  
  
I slowly make my way to the teachers printing room. I know that now one will be in there for a while so I can make copies of this. I slowly watch as the copying machine make copies of the one paper that will make Jou's life like hell. This will show him. I'm never supposed to feel for anyone besides my litter brother. This will show him now to try and make me fall for him.  
  
I wait for 10 more minutes and then I know I have enough copies for most people. Now all I have to do it wait for the school to open and start handing them out to the students. Then they will do the rest for me.  
  
**********  
  
School started a few minutes ago and I have already handed out a least 200 copies. People are shocked at what they read and go show friends. None of them will question the reliability of it because it me and no one questions me.  
  
Here comes Jou and he looks...even worse then before..  
  
NO I CANT FEEL FOR HIM!!!!, but he is heart broken and. is that a blood. IT IS someone is hurting him. I didn't really me for it to get that out of hand. I just wanted people make him feel a little worse then normal not this bad. NO I can't go apologize it is against all the work that I am doing, but he looks so hurt..  
  
~end flash back~  
  
I never should have done that. I should have know that not everyone was going to just take it lightly, but I knew that and I still made those copies WHY? None of this is making any sense any more. I mean why did Jou kill him self? Why did he like me so much? Why did I shut him out? Why am I so mean to him? Why? Why? Why? I'm just to confused to even try and understand. I just wish I could go back in time and help him. Seto slowly walks to him room and slowly gets changed out of his cloths in to his boxers and climbs in bed. As he begins to fall asleep his thoughts go back to Jou.  
  
~dream~  
  
I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in a field. There a slight wind there are clouds dispersed over the shy and sun is shinning brightly and there is also a another person... It can't be.. is that Jou!?  
  
"Jou" I call out to him he turn to me and smiles. I can't believe it is him he is back! He slowly walks up to me and puts his arm around my neck. What he did next took me for surprise. He kissed me right on my lips and you know I don't care I don't want this moment to ever end, but sadly it does. The clouds get bigger and darker and the sun is blocked out by them. Jou gets a scared look in his face and I hold on to him tighter tell him "everything will be all right" He doesn't believe me because he shakes his head and begins to beck up out of my hold and farther away. I take a step towards him, but then there is a flash or lightning and he is gone. I look around everywhere, but he is no one to be found.  
  
The rain begins to fall and I feel my spirit begin to break. I had lost Jou again and like before there was nothing I could do about it. Just as I begin to look up in the sky I see a light bolt heading for me as it hit I wake up.  
  
~end dream~  
  
I was sweating a panting because that dream it felt to real. To me it was and I feel even worse now because I feel like I have lost Jou two times. I slowly get out of my bed and grab some cloth, but I don't put them on because I'm about to take my shower. As I leave the room I see the maid coming to clean my room. I go into my bathroom and take my shower. It was a nice way to relax and I wish it was longer because I didn't want to leave the heat, but I had a company to run. I go back to my room and get changed and g et ready for work. It was odd that during that whole time Jou was not on my thought. He usually has been on it for a long time.  
  
I get in the limo and tell the driver to take me to the company. On the way there I begin to remember more things, but these one are ones that I do not really want to remember.  
  
~flashback~  
  
I see Jou standing on the edge of the building.. my building. It is sad that he is trying to do this on my building. I take a step toward him and he take one back so I stop because I do not want to even try risking him. Now I understand my feelings for him but I think that I am to late for that. I want to try and tell him something, but he keep talking and there is no way. Even if I was to tell him I don't think he would believe me. I think he would think that I was just using to it as a way to try and get him off the edge. I listen as he gets to me and tell me things that he liked about me and I wished that he would just come down. I was almost in tears now seeing what I have done to him.  
  
I watch as he closes his eyes and that's when I make dash at him, but it was to late. He leans back and begins to fall. I can't believe what I am seeing. I am watching the one person I love fall to his death from my building. Honda, Yugi and Mia had to hold me back from not jumping my self. I just wanted to be with him now. I close my eyes tears are falling freely now but I don't care. I knew it was going to happen. I didn't want to see when he hit, but you knew when it was. You could just feel an emptiness in you that you wish you never would feel.  
  
~end flash back~  
  
I get to my company and make my way to my office. As I get there I sit down and open the littler letter jou gave to me "Kiaba I will never forget you. I loved you and I still do and I always will never forget that and never forget me." And I never have as I look up from the letter to look around my room seeing a lot of framed pictures of Jou. And I never will Jou I never will  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water: YEY I finished and it made a lot more sense then I thought it would.  
  
Wind: IT WAS SO SAD!!  
  
Water: Well that ends it for this story and I hope that ArrowSphear you enjoy because this is dedicated to you.  
  
Also I will try and write a new story soon MULTI CHAPTERED STORY YEY!!!  
  
but I need Ideas so now there is  
  
Holiday  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
Vampire  
  
Please review because I fixed the problem so anyone can review and really want your opinions ty and review! 


	2. Updat,e But please read to find out abou...

Wind: How SAD!!!  
  
Fire: This is odd.  
  
Water: Hm...  
  
Wind: WE didn't get one review!  
  
Fire: I would have expected at least one.  
  
Water: That's is odd. Maybe no one read it? But that doesn't matter because sadly again this is only an update. I have been watching this new anime which has got me going for another story. The story will be a ancient Egypt story and the main paring will be Seto/Jou but there can be others. If you want to see other please tell me in the review.  
  
The story will hopfully get up soon because I don't have much of my break left. Please review! 


End file.
